


both have t'enflaming eyes and both the loving heart

by HannaM



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sophie is concerned about Lettie's happily ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	both have t'enflaming eyes and both the loving heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> Title is from John Donne's Epithalamions, specifically "Equality of Persons"  
> Once again, thanks to [redacted] for beta-ing this story.

Sometimes Sophie still worried about Lettie.

It was hard to get out of the habit of worrying about Lettie, even though Sophie had plenty of problems to worry about herself, between Michael forgetting to put the toilet seat down, the return of her thick red hair which decided to shed in the most impractical places, customers who were nice to old ladies but cheeky to young ones, and of course, Howl himself.

After all, Wizard Suliman didn't seem the type to take no for an answer, and what if Lettie found her apprenticeship with him to be wanting? She had previously confided in Sophie she'd learnt all she did from Mrs Fairfax by snooping around in her books and recipes, and almost nothing from the actual woman, and that if it weren't for the business with the dog-man and Howl, she might have left to seek her fortune elsewhere.

But now, after only being acquainted with a piece of him, Lettie had been swept off to Kingsbury to learn a completely different sort of magic than the type Mrs Fairfax practiced, one which was probably more serious and dangerous.

Lettie always had a romantic streak, Sophie thought darkly. Ever since they'd been read tales as children, Lettie wanted her hair done like the princesses and fair maidens in their storybooks, and wished loudly for servants to do her chores for her, while Martha rolled her eyes. One would think it would have been Martha, being the youngest, who would have been the most taken with tales of witches and being swept off your feet by princes, but she was merrily happy keeping up with the gossip in Market Chipping and saving up to buy a home with Michael.

Howl approved of Wizard Suliman, which was always a bad sign in Sophie's view. Then again, Howl approved of Michael, and he was perfectly respectable in his own way (though perhaps Sophie was biased, since she still felt rather like an aunt to Michael).

It was just that Lettie seemed to be moving so fast. Sophie had thought Michael and Martha were quick to decide they wanted to marry-- well, at least they'd had a period of courtship. Lettie had moved into Suliman's home within a week of beginning her studies with him. This might not seem so odd if Suliman had other pupils Lettie's age, but Lettie confessed he did not. Most of his apprentices were younger than Michael, and had no experience with magic prior to beginning their studies. This meant that Lettie's lessons tended to consist of Suliman and Lettie.

"He's never wanted to teach anyone as badly as me," Lettie said rapturously, one day when the flower shop was closed and they were having tea in the room where Sophie used to trim hats. "He says I've got a natural touch for it-- probably it runs in the family, seeing what you can do to objects, Sophie."

Sophie was still a little dubious that her habit of talking to things and making them listen had anything in common with witchcraft, and dug her heels in. "Are you sure he's saying that because he really means it?"

Lettie looked down at the floor, freshly scrubbed. "I believe him," she said, after a moment. "There was something in his eyes when he said it-- like he just needed to say it more than anything else in the world."

Sophie struggled with what to say next. She wanted to believe Lettie, truly wanted to believe that her younger sister had at last found someone who valued her for her headstrong nature and her inner qualities, but seeing how beautiful she looked, even distraught, made her even more protective. "So you've, er, been together." (Lettie blushed prettily) "What was he like afterwards?"

Lettie beamed. "Wonderful. He could tell I hadn't had that good a time of it, and he kissed my forehead and held me close, and promised he'd never touch me again if I didn't want him to, he loved me that much."

"Hmph," said Sophie. This man sounded too good to be true.

"Oh, don't be that way, Sophie. Usually I help him with spells and such, which is difficult because it's ever so much more advanced magic than I had been working on with Ms Fairfax. So one time I got it wrong, and he lost his temper and shouted at me, and of course I shouted back, and then he was sorry, and promised to buy me a present. I said he didn't have to. Though now I wonder what he would have gotten. Perhaps I should have stood my ground," Lettie giggled.

"Hmm," said Sophie. She liked the sound of that far better. "Does he lose his temper often?"

"Fairly often. Oh, but not at me," Lettie was quick to reassure Sophie. "He'll be mad at himself for a miscalculation or mad at the king for a certain degree or mad at Strangia for wanting a war. He says I make him feel calmer."

"He's rather full of love talk," Sophie observed.

"Just because you don't like that sort of thing doesn't mean none of us appreciate it," Lettie said defensively.

"You know I only want your happiness," Sophie clasped her sister's hands. "I'm sorry for interrogating you- I certainly don't have room to talk on that score--"

As if on cue, Howl moaned from upstairs, "Sophie! I need you! Come at once, you heartless hag!"

Both girls snorted.

"He's sprained his ankle," Sophie explained. "You'd think nobody in the world had ever tripped and fallen before."

"Can't he fix it with magic?" Lettie said increduously. "Ben could make him good as new in a flash."

Sophie snorted. "He could do it himself in a flash if he wanted to. The fact is, he doesn't want to."

"I'll leave you two to sort it out," laughed Lettie. "Oh darling, be well."

"You too," Sophie said, feeling rather like a mother sending her child off to be married. "Remember, we're always in at least four locations."

Lettie laughed again. "I will. Come visit us in Kingsbury sometime!"

"I'll try my best," Sophie said, thinking of the labyrinthine streets of the capital city, and shuddering internally. "Don't you dare let me be the last to know if you decide to get married!"

"Sophie!" Howl's disembodied voice wailed.

"I won't!" called Lettie from the front door. It jingled as it shut, and Sophie watched as Lettie walked with confidence down the street, people gossiping in her wake.

"I'm coming, you big baby!" she yelled up the stairs, and started up to see what was the matter with Howl now.


End file.
